henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic Trade Empire
The Galactic Trade Empire is a nation consisting of the Intergalactic Organizations known as the Apokolips Kingdom of the New-Gods, Kraang's Army, The Black Order and the Frieza Force. The Alliance used to be the antagonist force of Season 2. History Frieza, Thanos, Darkseid and Kraang had historically joined up to defeat the Freedom fighters against their cruelty within Dimension X. However an Alternate Earth which still has the Soviet Union with the Warsaw Pact (The Communist Nations of Poland, East Germany, Hungary, Czechosolvakia, Romania, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia and Albania) and Democratic Kampuchea existing and the Pahlavi Dynasty still ruling Iran with Saddam Hussein still ruling Iraq, Afghanistan is still Communist, The United Arab Republic still exists, Indian sub-continent never split into Pakistan and Bangledash, Argentina won the Falklands War and Muammar Gaddafi still ruling Libya mysteriously entered the Dimension X (which the heroes thought they were back in time and that version of Earth had not existed.) That world created the Galactic Alliance, a rebelion force against the 4 tyrants in which they united with their puppet rulers creating the Intergalactic Military Junta known as The Galactic Trade Empire. Membership Leaders *Frieza (Supreme Leader 1) *Darkseid (Supreme Leader 2) *Thanos (Supreme Leader 3) *Kraang (Supreme Leader 4) Races Races under dominance of Frieza *Frieza's Race *Saiyans *Zarbon's Race *Dodoria's Race *Kreev *Namekians *Kanassans *Majins *Krudds Races under Dominance of Darkseid *New-Gods *Dragonoids *Tigeroids *Phoenixoids *Galrans (added in honor of Voltron because it's cool) *Martians *Septerians *Neptunians *Titanios *Drules (They are only added to honor Voltron because it's cool) Races under Dominance of Thanos *Chitauri *Demogorgons *Outriders *Sakaarans Races under Dominance of Kraang (They are still loyal even though Kraang had betrayed the alliance and died.) *Rock Soldiers *Triceritons *Omatrans *Neutrions Known Subordinates *A possible Brench-seijin. *Acxa *Aethyr *Alia *Amond *Antor *Apokoliptian Priests *Appule *Bargo *Basqat *Beets *Bernadeth *Berryblue *Bido *Big Barda *Bojack - Mercenary Leader *Bomb King Nobel - Sub-Boss *Borgos *Broly *Bujin *Burter *Cacao *Car-Vex *Coats *Compression-01 *Corvus Glaive - Sub-Boss *Cui *Cull Obsidian - Sub-Boss *Daiz *Dessad - Sub-Boss *Dodoria - Sub-Boss *Doomsday *Dorma *Ebony Maw - Sub-Boss *Eire *Ezor *Faora *Fasha *Fisshi *Frieza's Subordinates *Frayne *Gamora *Garana - Sub-Boss *Ginyu *Granny Goodness - Sub-Boss *Grantior - Sub-Boss *Guldo *Harriet *Haxus *Hazar *Holtis *Iru *Jax-Ur *Jeice *Karmath *Kikono *King Vegeta - Puppet Ruler of the Sayians *Kogu *Korath the Pursuer *Lakasei *Lashina *Lotor *Lotor Jr. *Mei *Members of Blueberry's race *Members of Unnamed Fish-like race *Mongo *Mozak *Nadira *Nam-Ek *Nappa *Napple *Narti *Nebula *Nion *Non *Okuto *Other humanoids and various alien races. *Paragus *Prorok *Proxima Midnight - Sub-Boss *Purple butterfly-like soldier. *Quark *Raditz *Rasin *Recoome *Red-haired Vegeta-esque soldier (wrong colored Fisshi). *Ronin the Accuser - Sub-Boss *Sendak *Short teal & green piranha like soldier. *Shugesh *Six (3 purple & 3 green) Members of Appule's race. *Sorbet - Sub-Boss *Steppenwolf - Sub-Boss *Stompa *Taro *Thace *The Other - Puppet Ruler of the Chitauri *Throk - Sub-Boss *Tor-An *Tora *Tragg - Sub-Boss *Trunks *Turles - Sub-Boss *Twyla *Vala *Vegeta *Wada - Sub-boss *Zabar *Zangya *Zanramon - Puppet Ruler of the Triceratons *Zarbon - Sub-Boss *Zarkon - Puppet Ruler of the Galrans *Zea *Zeppo - Puppet Ruler of the Drules *Zethrid *Zod - Puppet Ruler of the Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Intergalactic Category:Organizations